In circumstances where it is desirable or important to be able to dispense products, for example, daily in a timely manner, manual reminders such as notes and the like can be used to remind the individual or individuals who are supposed to access the products as to the schedule. At times, even in the best of the circumstances, it is difficult to remember such schedules. One particular example where many individuals interface with such schedules is in connection with taking medication. Particularly, as individuals age, they may have a medication schedule which runs from day to day on a repetitive basis, but which may require taking one or more prescription drugs in accordance with that schedule.
At times, the individual or individuals may be alone. Care givers may not be present during the times and/or days when the medications are to be taken. Nevertheless, it would be desirable to be able to track the individual's adherence to the respective schedule.
There thus continues to be a need for systems and methods of tracking adherence to product delivery schedules. Preferably, such systems and methods could carry out the desired tracking function automatically and transparently where the schedule is consistently being adhered to. In instances where there is a deviation from a preset schedule, follow up could preferably be provided relatively promptly.